The objective of this Program Project Grant continues to concentrate on the role of the cytochrome P450 (CYP)-derived eicosanoids in the regulation of renal and vascular function and in the control of blood pressure. This Program provided paradigms and scientific leads for a framework of CYP-eicosanoid research in the field of hypertension. The relevance ofthis research to human health is highlighted in recent studies by Program investigators and others demonstrating the molecular and functional association between CYP-eicosanolds and cardiovascular disease including diabetes, stroke and hypertension. This proposal builds on this foundation and brings novel concepts and new directions to this area of research. It incorporates the vascular and renal mechanisms and the inflammatory component of hypertension in terms of interactions between the CYP-derived eicosanoids, EETs and 20-HETE, and two distinct regulatory circuits, the renin-angiotensin system (RAS) and the heme oxygenases (HO). This theme is depicted in three projects. Project 1 focuses on the interactions between the CYP4A-derived 20-HETE and the renin angiotensin system and investigate the role of endothelial ACE in 20-HETE-mediated vascular dysfunction and hypertension. Project 2 examines the role of K+ intake and angiotensin II in regulating the inhibitory effect of CYP2C44-dependent EETs on sodium transport (epithelial Na+ channel) in the cortical collecting duct and its impact on hypertension. Project 3 determines the molecular mechanisms by which an interplay between HO-1 and EETs modulates adipocyte function and adiponectin levels to prevent the development of vascular dysfunction in obesity-induced hypertension. These projects will be supported by three Cores: Core A provides administrative support. Core B provides LC-MS/MS-based measurements of eicosanoids. Core C provides molecular, genotypic and phenotypic support for animal research. This Program Project combines interdisciplinary approach to explore the integrative biology of EETs and HETEs, key modulators of renal salt handling, vascular endothelial integrity and vascular tone, in the pathophysiology of hypertension and cardiovascular disease. The objective of this Program Project Grant continues to concentrate on the role of the cytochrome P450 (CYP)-derived eicosanoids in the regulation of renal and vascular function and in the control of blood pressure. This Program provided paradigms and scientific leads for a framework of CYP-eicosanoid research in the field of hypertension. The relevance ofthis research to human health is highlighted in recent studies by Program investigators and others demonstrating the molecular and functional association between CYP-eicosanolds and cardiovascular disease including diabetes, stroke and hypertension. This proposal builds on this foundation and brings novel concepts and new directions to this area of research. It incorporates the vascular and renal mechanisms and the inflammatory component of hypertension in terms of interactions between the CYP-derived eicosanoids, EETs and 20-HETE, and two distinct regulatory circuits, the renin-angiotensin system (RAS) and the heme oxygenases (HO). This theme is depicted in three projects. Project 1 focuses on the interactions between the CYP4A-derived 20-HETE and the renin angiotensin system and investigate the role of endothelial ACE in 20-HETE-mediated vascular dysfunction and hypertension. Project 2 examines the role of K+ intake and angiotensin II in regulating the inhibitory effect of CYP2C44-dependent EETs on sodium transport (epithelial Na+ channel) in the cortical collecting duct and its impact on hypertension. Project 3 determines the molecular mechanisms by which an interplay between HO-1 and EETs modulates adipocyte function and adiponectin levels to prevent the development of vascular dysfunction in obesity-induced hypertension. These projects will be supported by three Cores: Core A provides administrative support. Core B provides LC-MS/MS-based measurements of eicosanoids. Core C provides molecular, genotypic and phenotypic support for animal research. This Program Project combines interdisciplinary approach to explore the integrative biology of EETs and HETEs, key modulators of renal salt handling, vascular endothelial integrity and vascular tone, in the pathophysiology of hypertension and cardiovascular disease. ular tone, in the pathophysiology of hypertension and cardiovascular disease.